Not Again: A Time For Death
by Ashton Li
Summary: Davis and Kari aren't talking. What could have happened? Better yet, what's going to happen when they go to this Halloween party at their school?


**Not Again: A Time For Death**

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm mad at Davis. Now, I have to suffer a whole night with him. Tonight is Halloween, and my school is holding a dance. It starts in a few minutes and doesn't end until one in the morning! Everyone is going, even Ken! I'm hoping I can have a good time, but I think it will be hard with me not talking to Davis. _

_Kari Kamiya_

"Hey, Kari, are you ready?" Tai asked the girl.

"Yep!" Kari stood up and placed her diary on the shelf.

Tai smiled at the girl. "I wonder what the others are dressing up like."

"I don't know, but I hope they're scarier than you."

"Hey! I'm going as a soccer player. I was too lazy to come up with anything better…"

"You could have been a dead soccer player. Soccer player demon? Soccer zombie?"

"Come on!" Tai pulled her out of their room.

"Where are the others? They say to wait outside the school, but they're not even here!" Yolei complained to her friends.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon," Cody reassured her.

"They're probably getting a costume ready at last minute," T.K. joked.

"The only person who would do that is Davis! I wonder what the others are coming as," the girl smiled at the boy.

"We'll have to wait until they get here," Cody decided.

"I'm tired of waiting!" she yelled.

Davis walked up to her. "Hey…"

"Even Davis is before everyone else!"

"What are you guys supposed to be?"

"I'm a princess. So, you better bow down to me!"

"Like I'd ever do that."

"Hey! Stop being a jerk!"

"What about you two?" Davis turned away from Yolei.

"I _was_ going to be a ghost, but someone had to screw with my costume. So I'm zombie basketball player. I know, not very scary," T.K. explained.

"I'm just some dead guy. It was Yolei's idea," Cody smiled.

"That's cool. I'm the grim reaper," Davis showed off his costume.

"You're more grim than a reaper," Yolei muttered.

"What was that?" Davis demanded.

"Nothing, nothing. Look, here comes Kari and the others," the girl pointed out.

Davis sighed. "I'm going inside." He walked into the school.

"I guess they're still having problems," Cody frowned.

"You guys look great," Kari told them.

"So do you. I should of thought of being a dead singer," Yolei smiled.

"A zombie basketball player? Kari, why didn't you tell me to go as a dead soccer player?" Tai looked at his little sister.

"I did…" she shook her head.

The rest of the group walked up to them.

"Ha! I'm Yolei's dead form!" Mimi laughed.

"Matt, your costume is just as boring as mine!" Tai exclaimed.

"Shut up! I decided what to go as at the last minute…"

"If Matt was a girl, I could be his dead form," Kari winked.

"Lets see, we have Joe as a dead doctor. Mimi is a dead princess. Yolei is a princess. Matt is a rock star. Tai is a soccer player. T.K. is a zombie basketball player. Kari is a dead singer. Cody is some random dead guy. Izzy is a scientist. Ken as a prince. And myself as an angel," Sora looked around. "I think someone is missing. Where's Davis?"

"He already went inside," T.K. told her. "He's the grim reaper."

"Already went in? We were supposed to wait outside for each other," Ken frowned.

"Lets just get in there and have some fun," Kari decided.

They entered the school.

No one other than Davis was in the building.

"Davis, where did everyone go?" Yolei wondered.

"The place was empty when I got in," Davis stared at her.

"Tai, could you ask Davis if he's sure that the party was today?" Kari wondered.

"Can't you just ask him yourself?" Tai countered.

"Tell Kari that I'm not stupid and that the party is today," Davis looked away.

"Well, tell Davis that he's a jerk. Also, ask him if he's sure that it's the right time," Kari frowned.

"Make sure Kari knows that she's the jerk and that it is the right time."

"You're the jerk!"

"I did nothing to you!"

"Yes you did!"

"What did I do?" Davis demanded.

"Stop it guys! This isn't the time to argue," T.K. broke them apart.

"Lets just roam the school a little. Maybe everyone's in the gym?" Cody thought.

"Good idea," Izzy nodded.

The group headed down the hall and into the gym.

"I've been waiting for you," a voice echoed in the room.

"Who was that?" Sora questioned.

A body swooped pass them.

"What the hell is going on!" Matt demanded.

"Is someone playing a joke on us?" Mimi guessed.

"Who will die first?" the voice wondered. "There are so many of you. Who will my first victim?"

"Uh, if this is a joke, I don't think I like it," Joe decided.

The body sped pass them again.

"N-no!" Joe yelled. Blood was splattered everywhere.

"I always hated whiners," the voice hissed. "Don't you guys just love my joke?"

"J-Joe! H-he's d-dead," Sora looked at the body.

"Damn it! This isn't funny!" Tai looked around the room.

"Sh-shit!" Ken shouted.

"What?" Yolei wondered.

"My cell phone isn't working."

"Neither is mine," Izzy checked his.

"Screw this! We're getting out of here before that psycho comes back for another one of us!" Matt started for the door.

"The doors are locked. There is no way you're getting out," the voice snickered.

"We're stuck in here with this person?" Cody looked scared.

"You're very smart Cody. Yolei must be helping you again."

"The voice? It knows our names?" Kari was shocked.

"Cody, I would watch your back. Soon, your friend, Yolei, will turn on you."

"What do you mean by that?" Yolei asked.

"This!" the shadowy figure forced itself into Yolei's body.

"Cody…Run!" Yolei yelled as her body was taken over. She took off her tiara and ripped Cody's throat open with it.

The shadow came out of Yolei. Cody's body way on the ground. Blood and guts were all over. Cody was the next person to go.

"Two down, ten to go!" the voice chuckled.

Kari was down on the ground in tears. Tai tried to comfort her, but nothing was working.

"I-I can't believe this is happening. T-two of our friends are already dead. Th-this j-just isn't right!" Kari stuttered.

"It will be ok," Tai forced a smile on his face.

"Matt!" Mimi and Sora screamed.

"Matt?" Kari looked over at the others. Matt was on the floor in a pool of his own blood. He was killed while Tai and Kari weren't looking.

"Nine more. Who would like to be next?" the voice filled the room.

Izzy held Mimi tight. She was shaking just as much as Kari was.

"Damn you! You stupid thing. You've killed three of our friends. One including my best friend. Why are you doing this? Why us?" Tai tried to find the shadowed figure in the gym, but failed.

"So many questioned. Here's one for you! Who should be my next victim?"

"Yourself!" Mimi coldly said.

"What did you say? Ok," the voice ran through the room.

A figure came out of the wall and out at Mimi and Izzy. With one swing of his blade, both of their heads were chopped off. The body's fell to the floor as more blood filled the room.

"We're just a bunch of sitting ducks! This isn't fair!" Sora cried.

"Hmm…Seven more people. Two which are fighting and the other five are perfectly normal. Davis and Kari, why are you fighting?"

"That's none of your business," Davis stood by Ken.

"Maybe I should just kill one of you to end the fighting," the voice pondered.

"It's because Davis forgot about my birthday party. He forgot my birthday, he forgot my party, he forgot everything!" Kari shouted.

"Shameful…"

Tai fell into Sora's arms. He was killed as Kari explained what happened.

"T-Tai! No, not him. Anyone but my brother!"

"Five more."

"Five? There are six of us left!" Yolei looked around.

Sora collapsed. She was dead as well as Tai.

"This has got to be a bad dream! This just can't happen!" T.K. shook his head.

A gun was fire. The bullet was headed straight for Yolei. Ken quickly pushed her out of the way and was shot in the heart.

"Ken!" Yolei shrieked.

"I'm sorry…" was the last words he said.

"This has been going on too long. You've killed almost all of our friends. Please, just stop!"

"One last bullet," the voice snickered as the gun was shot again. Yolei was shot that time. Blood flowed out of her body.

"Show yourself!" Davis demanded.

"Good bye T.K.," the voice rang in Davis's ears.

"Ah!" T.K. fell on top of Yolei. A knife was in the back of his neck.

The shadowy figure walked slowly towards Kari and Davis. The figure was the same height as Davis. It looked almost like the grim reaper.

"The grim reaper?" Kari's eyes widened.

"No," the figures arm pulled up and the hood to the outfit it wore was pulled down. The face that was there was unbelievable. The killer was Davis.

"D-D-Davis?" Kari looked next to her to see Davis.

"I didn't kill them," Davis was just as shocked.

"Please, Kari, forgive Davis. People make mistakes. Davis would kill for you," the killer reached for Kari's hand and placed it in Davis's. "As proven, one mistake can lead to so much more. Take Davis back, forgive him. Make everything better. Kari, you're the only one who can. It was just a birthday party. You should see what he got you to try to win your forgiveness. He never gave it to you because you never gave him a chance. You came to a conclusion too fast. Kari, don't leave Davis all alone. Don't do what is wrong." A knife was pulled out from behind him. "As for me, my job is done." Blood went every where. He killed himself and left Davis and Kari all alone.

"Davis, you killed everyone for us," Kari whispered.

"I'm very sorry Kari. I missed your birthday party. I really screwed things up," Davis frowned.

"This isn't a bad dream, Davis. This is reality. Everyone died, and we are left alone. At least…At least I was left alone with you…"

"Kari…" Davis pulled the girl closer to her.

She smiled at him. Kari placed her lips on his as the kissed.

"I'm the one who should be sorry. I made you do all of this," Kari softly said.

They held onto each other tight as the looked around. Their friends were still dead in pools of blood. Nothing could change what just happened.

_Dear Diary,_

_The Halloween party wasn't what I thought it would be. All of my friends, including my brother, were killed. What happened was so shocking. Davis and I are talking again, but what happened can never be taken back. They're all dead. It was done for us, but I still don't want to believe it. Mom was shocked when everything was told to her. Her son was dead. No one was told who the real killer was, but Davis and I will always know. _

_Kari Kamiya_

**NOTE: I don't own Digimon (still!). None of these characters are mine. Now that I'm done with my scary story, I'm going to bed (I'm scared out of my mind though! I just finished and it's 3:43 AM!) I'm not that sure if my story is as scary as I think it is. I hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
